Elements
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Five boys and five elements, so who goes with who? Part of a prompt competition on elements :) Right belong to ITC Entertainment and Anderson. I wish I owned Virgil however...


Earth 

It holds him together, it holds the family together, and it's what he believes he's built on. Earth. When Thunderbird 1 lands or takes off, he feels this element under him, rumbling through the ground and into his heart giving him the confidence to complete the mission at hand or the future.

Earth, it's where he lives and feels he needs to protect even if he is just one man, he would use any machine possible to save those in danger on the planet. He keeps it open for a brother to return to whenever he wants to come home from Thunderbird 5, and this brother is always thankful for it.

Earth is a rock and he feels like he is the new one to his family, his father figure is gone and the family needs someone to rely on, someone to rest upon when upset or in need of comfort, he had made a promise to be their rock and he wouldn't ever break it.

Earth defines Scott Tracy and that's how it's always going to be.

Diary entry August 29th 2060

Virgil Tracy

Wind

Ever since he was a kid he's always whirled around like a twister, yes it gets annoying sometimes but it keeps us on our toes. What mischief is he preparing next? Any accident or broken object, he's gone in two seconds like the end of a hurricane, there and gone that's how I'd describe him.

I guess to be really immature...nah you can already guess what wind that could be referring to. Hmm let's leave that out shall we?

He's that chill wind when watching a horror film, he'll deliberately blow down your neck when a tense moment comes up on the screen, and it gets very annoying after you've jumped a few times but what can you do? He's still my youngest brother and I wouldn't swap him for anyone else.

Alan Twister Tracy, wow that has a great ring to it!

End of log August 30th 2060

Gordon Tracy

Fire

Dear Diary,

I'll make this long, well deeply long, keep the flame burning.

His heart is like fire, you can either put it out harshly or keep it burning, and those are his emotions. You can tell when the fire is out because he'll want to be alone, or his mood changes, those are the times we, well me in particular, hate. I always thought he went to Scott when upset but he comes to me, why me? The man who likes to keep away from confrontations? That fire keeps him going, so if it goes out that means something is wrong, seriously wrong.

However, there's a friendly fire in his eyes that invites you in always, I see it when he rescues people, the women swoon under those fire-brown eyes and men know they can trust the man rescuing them. He may be young, but he has the right experience and knowledge in the field and zone. You can see this light in his eyes when he paints a masterpiece, or is serenading us on the piano which is almost every day, it's a light which says "I love my family and the gift my mother gave me", I know this for a fact for you see, he told me. I love my brother will all my heart, we haven't always seen eye to eye but when we do, we really connect.

Fire relates him to his craft as well as the other things listed, his craft roars into life awakening his spirit and giving him the full confidence to achieve the mission or rescue at hand, this gives us the full confidence that he knows what he's doing throughout the entire mission, I think it was dad who gave him that spark, they were always close-sorry I choked up a little there. I don't know what I'd do without my brother's fire, without his I'd lose mine.

However, there is the bad bit of fire in him, the anger. You get that boy in a temper and you better run, the light flares up and the rage comes up in a flash, it bursts hitting whoever is there, so stay clear. I've seen it hit someone before and unfortunately it was our youngest brother, it's usually the prankster, but he deserves it. His anger is like a forest fire, it spreads until someone needs to put it out, that's usually me or Scott. But he is my brother and I will always love him, fire or no fire.

For now, bye diary, John. September 5th 2060

X Forgot to say, sometimes he lights his music on fire, not literally but passionately. Oh Virgil, I care for you so much.

Water 

Why do we have to write in these? I guess it's a way to get things off my chest, but I could go on all day about stuff which bothers me; My age, eldest brother, my next older brother...

Man he can be a pain but at least he annoys everyone not just me, his love of being a menace can sometimes just be a nuisance and...oh who am I kidding? He wouldn't be him if not for those antics.

So what am I actually writing about him then? Well, I guess his love of water that matches to everything he does. I mean, his bird is a small class sub which is in water, he swims nearly every hour of the day, and he's obsessed with rain storms too. The kid is practically a fish! Also, if he's planning a prank or joke, there's bound to be water involved somewhere, you just have to look out, I know that Virgil has been caught off guard a fair number of times but he's reasonably calm about it, most of the time.

I will give some credit for my brother's love of water, he can move pretty fast through it, very handy on rescues where a boat has capsized or there's a sea-lab in danger, he's so fast and agile, we know that he's going to make it. This will never leave the ears of the book, but I'm always terrified that one day his breather won't work and he'll suffocate, then again, he seems to trust the oceans and knows that if he isn't successful first try, he'll die trying to finish a mission, it's sets my heart bursting when he says things like that, I wouldn't be able to move on without my brother.

Anyway, the one downside of him loving the water so much is that he doesn't care if you throw him into the pool, unlike John or Scott, he just falls in then lies on his back in delight. It's a right pain if you want to take anger out on him, I guess there are other ways but I don't like doing them, they seem cruel.

Also if you ever want to ruffle his hair, you may as well just stroke sandpaper or straw, that's what it feels like, not to mention all the gel he puts in it, although I'm guilty for that too, all five of us actually.

So that's my brother, water baby Gordon.

By Alan Tracy the best Tracy duh

September 10th 2060

Spirit 

In what way is my brother a spirit? I guess he's always been that brother who's around you constantly and never lets you down for information.

I've always looked to him for comfort and guidance, and whenever you need a chat you just call him and he appears by your side, hologram or person.

After dad left, he was there for me, he's young but he knows how to show support and say the right things. Even when you can't see him, he's there watching us and will call in whenever he needs anything; a rescue, to hear the piano pieces my brother writes or just when he wants to talk to a real person.

He got his spirit side from mum I think, every move she made was graceful, I guess he's not that great on earth due to the amount of time he spends away from it, but the way he floats in space it's like watching a ballet, not like I've seen one of those of course.

I couldn't be a leader without him, he's always believed in me and trusted my decisions. I couldn't be me without John.

September 5th 2060

Scott


End file.
